Now and Forever
by DisneyFutbol
Summary: Sequel to A Simple Piece of Paper. A fourshot following the futures of the couples. Niley, Jikayla, and Loliver used to be blue-mani-pedi
1. AN

Okay this is just saying I will make a sequel to a simple piece of paper it would be a fourshot called Now and Forever

Okay this is just saying I will make a sequel to a simple piece of paper it would be a fourshot called Now and Forever. It will be up tomorrow or Monday.


	2. Poosible Stories

Possible stories:

**These are some possible stories that I've thought of! Tell me which one you think I should write after I finish Now and Forever, Why we're family, and Home Free.**

Possible stories:

Camp Rock-

My time at camp rock: Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Mikayla, and Jake go to Camp Rock. HMxCamp Rock cross over. natexmiley, mitchiexoliver, lillyxshane, natexmikayla, mitchiexjake, mikaylaxshane, jasonxtess, tessxshane, tessxoliver, ellaxsander

Hairspray-

The things I do/don't do for love: while Zac's of filming hairspray Nikki try's to convince him to be with her while Brittany tries to stop it she invites some people to help her! Zanessa, Cashley, slight Zikki, lucasxbrittany

I tried and Failed: a one-shot about Vanessa and zac trying out for hairspray and him leaving her. Zanessa, one-sided Zikki.

POTC-

Push it, baby: Will and Elizabeth give birth to their first child, while jack learns to cope with his! Willxelizabeth and jackxgaleria

BIO-

Why you love me- a one-shot Showing how Carson and Brooke become friends with each other and the other friends. Carsonxpenn, brookexruben, chelseaxjosh, ayeshaxjustin, sarahxtyler

Scrubs-

Getting our friends together- while jd and elliot take care of Izzy, jack Jennifer and Sam, they become closer again and then Kim gives full custody to jd and then jd and elliot get married and have a daughter and elliot adopts Sam, and then learn all along that this was Turk and Carla's plan. Jdxelliot, turkxcarla, perryxjordan

TSL-

Trevorrie Story: Maddie and London try to get Trevor and Corrie together, with the helps of their boyfriends lance and Kyle. Trevorrie, Kyaddie, Lonce.

WOWP-

My family of love: the Russo's go visit their relatives in Albuquerque new Mexico, at the same time their cousin's boyfriend's family, the Stewarts are visiting. A wowopxhsmxhm crossover. Troyella, Chadpay, Niley, alexXriley, oliverxharper, lillyxjustin, ryanxkelsi, maxXcharlotte Bolton Troy's cousin.

CITH-

Getting together- follow Cory and candy as they try to get newt and Meena together.

Coryxcandy and nextxmeena.

Family Guy-

A griffin family reunion- see what's going on in the griffin's life. Brian is a human, and has a family, with a girl named Kirsten, and has a son named Gilligan Stewart Griffin. Stewie is married to Olivia and have a daughter name Brianna and a dog name Bryon. Meg is married to Kevin Swanson and they have three kids Jackie, Donna, and Michael. Chris is married to a girl named Jordan and they have two kids Ariela, Bella, and Caila (kayla).

That's 70 show-

What if?: what if Jackie and Kelso actually did get married when fez told Jackie Kelso was going to propose to her. Follow the lives of Jackie, Kelso, Joey, Tyler, and Fez.

South of Nowhere-

Deal with it: Spencer and Ashley try to help Kyla get over her break-up with Madison, while Glenn and Aiden figure out they have more in common than they thought. Spashley, madisonxkyla, and glennxaiden.

High School Musical-

The Secret, becomes public- a the secret life of the American teenagerx hsm cross over Gabriella is Amy, Sophia is Ashley, Maria is Amy and Ashley's mom, Richard is Amy and Ashley's dad, Troy is Ricky, Chad is grace's new boyfriend Ricky's best friend, Sharpay is Grace, Taylor is Madison, Kelsi as Lauren, Ryan as Ben, Jason as Ben's best guy friend, Zeke as jack, Adrian as Adrian. Troyella, richardxmaria, Chadpay, zekexadrian, jelsi, rylor.

**Well there you go you tell me in you reviews. And please review my other stories, they make me update faster!**


	3. Niley

AN: You guy's wanted it so here's the sequel to A Simple Piece of Paper called Now and Forever

**AN: You guy's wanted it so here's the sequel to **_**A Simple Piece of Paper **_**called **_**Now and Forever**_.

--

**Story: **Now and Forever

**Author: **blue-mani-pedi

**Date submitted:**

**Summery:** Sequel to A Simple Piece of Paper. A fourshot following the futures of the couples. Niley, Jikayla, and Loliver

--

"Carter Jerry, Camryn Ray, and Caleb Adam get you 3 year old butt's back here!" I, Miley Jonas screamed after my three year old triplets and trying to get my 13 month year old triplets Tiffani Michelle, Traci Denise, and Tyler Kevin to stop screaming. Yes, we have two pairs of fraternal triplets under the age of 4. Nick and I couldn't get pregnant on our own so we had to go to fertilization treatment and now we have 6 bundle of Joys.

Nick and I were now 23 and the Jonas brothers are still going strong but the Hannah Secret got out when I was at least 18, so now there was no Hannah Montana just a Niley, which was me and nicks singing group, Miley Jonas and Nick Jonas the Hollywood power couple; yes we both are still famous me with my singing and acting and him with his singing and acting but right now im not doing any acting just recording some songs in are home studio every now and then. So it's Niley the singing duo, The Jonas brothers with singing and acting, and I, Miley with singing, Nick and I decided that I wouldn't start doing any big acting things like movies or TV shows until the children were all in school.

At the moment, Nick was doing a concert in Wyckoff, New Jersey with his brothers: oh and did I tell you Frankie joined the band, the now 16 year old "bonus Jonas" played guitar and drums and did background vocals. They should be getting home either late tonight or early tomorrow morning.

"Mommy?" my eldest daughter, Camryn asked me.

"Yes, sweetie?" I said as I put Traci in her high chair, and then Tiffani, and then Tyler.

"Fwhen is daddy cowming home?" my heart almost stopped, it always did when they asked that question.

"He'll, be back when you wake up tomorrow, okay?" I told her as I put baby food in a pink bowl, green bowl, and blue bowl and took three spoons and put each of them down on a high chair. "so, Cam, Car, and Caleb, what do you want for lunch today?" I asked them as they all sat down at the table with their coloring books.

"I fwant facofoni(macaroni) and cheese!" Caleb said.

"Me too!" Camryn and Carter said simultaneously.

"Mac and Cheese it is!" I said, and the clapped their hands with delight.

After lunch I put the 3 year olds down for their naps in their play-room and then put the babies down for theirs in the living room where I was sitting watching TV.

"Hello?" I said into my phone when I heard it ring.

"_Hey Miley!" _I heard Joe's 26 year old voice through the phone.

"Hey, Joe what do I owe with this chat of loveliness?"

"I wanted to talk to my niece and nephews are they available?"

"No, sorry their taking their naps but I'll have them call you after we call Nick! I promise they have been missing you guy's! But I have to go Trace is crying and I don't want her to wake up Tiff and Ty, so bye Luv Ya!"

"Alright, talk to you later Luv you too!" as we both hung up and I walked over to the play mat Traci was laying on and took her upstairs to her room.

"Now, what's wrong with you Miss Trace? Oh, I see the problem you have a dirty diaper don't you!" I told her tickling her about to change her diaper why she was giggling.

"There your go Tracester! Your all better now aren't you?" I talked to her while giggling and tickling her as she laughed. "Well, should we go wake up your brothers and sisters? I think we should!"

I walked into the play room with Traci on my hip, to see them all up playing quietly.

"Hey guy's did you have a good nap?" I asked them.

"Yes, mommy!" the all said.

"Well, why don't you guys go downstairs and wake up Tiff and Ty and then we can call Daddy, Uncle Joe, Uncle Kevin, and Uncle Frankie.

"YAY!" they screamed running down the stairs.

"Camryn, Carter, and Caleb are crazy aren't they Tracester?" I asked as she giggled.

I walked down the stairs to see the 3 year olds playing with the 1 year olds. I put Traci down on the ground and she walked over to her brother's and sister's and started playing with them, I took this opportunity to call Nick.

"_Hey Baby!" _I heard nick's voice through the phone.

"Hey Nicky, what's up?"

"_Nothing, just sitting around hanging with my brothers. How are the kids?"_

"There good hold on, do you guys want to talk to daddy?" I asked them.

"No, we pway, daddy later!" they said and then ran into the den with the 1 year old behind them.

"Well, sorry but they said no! They're playing so I guess they didn't want to talk, so I guess I won't call your brothers like I was supposed to so can you pass the message?"

"_Yea, sure but I have to go so see you later, Miles love you!"_ he said.

"Okay, bye sweetie love you too!" I said and then hung up the phone.

**Later that night at 8 o'clock**

"Okay, guys it's time to get ready for bed!" I told them as I walked into the den where they were watching Go, Diego, Go.

"No, mommy not fwinshed!" Caleb exclaimed as I turned off the TV.

"Come on, I let you guy's play in the bathtub, okay?" I said, they all followed reluctlently (sp?) bringing a younger sibling with them up the stairs to the bathroom in the middle of all the rooms.

You see our layout of our house was complicated. When you first walk in you are in the foyer which have stairs on the left side and the garage door on the right. If you went right you went into the three car garage and would usually see my car, a specially made car I got from the Bolton Car Company. They costumed made cars to your liking. Mine was a black SUV that had two seats in the front and then wrap around seats(like a limo) in the back that could seat ten people and each seat had seatbelts and it had two TV monitors that came down from the ceiling. On one side had the 1 year olds car seats and opposite that had the 3 year olds car seat and you still had 4 seats left so it was perfect.

Then you would see Nick's car which was a black Range Rover which had one car seat for the little ones and one for the big ones. And then you would see Miley's and Nick's shared gun metal Lamborghini murcielago. If you went back in and went up the stairs on your right would be walking towards the master bedroom which had two huge closets and a bathroom with a Jacuzzi bath tub, two person shower, a toilet room, and a laundry shoot that went to the laundry room. Or the left side you would be going towards the kid's room which had 6 rooms down there in a circular motion and had a bathroom in the middle of the circle which had two bathtubs, two showers, two toilets, two sinks, and a changing table. On the if you make a turn to your left before going to the kids room you would see a hallway with different doors those doors lead to the game room, office, workout room, a TV room, three guest rooms with attaching bathrooms, and another bathroom and at the end of that hall had stairs that lead down into the hall way between the kitchen and den.

When you walked down those stairs you would come to the kitchen on your left and the den on your right. If you went into the kitchen it had a door leading into the dining room which had a door leading out to the hallway again, and then across the hall from that was a bathroom, next to that was another office, next to that was a door that lead downstairs, if you went down those on one side was the inside pool, and on the other side was the home studio, and then there was a door that lead outside which had a basketball court, swimming pool, garden's, tennis court, and just open fields.

If you went back up the stairs you would come to see the living room which had an entrance which led to the foyer and there you had our house layout. I know complicated right?

When we got upstairs I sent all of them into their rooms. The first room I went to when I got upstairs was Tyler's who was on one end of the circular area. His room was blue and red and he had black furniture with Blue and Red accessories. I went over to his dresser and got him a diaper his batman hooded towel and his Batman pajamas.

I then went into Camryn's room, which was right next to his. Her room was pink and purple and had white furniture that had pink and purple butterflies and unicorns painted on them. All of her accessories were pink and purple as well. I got her a night diaper (the older ones are potty trained but wear those night diaper at nighttime just on case), her hooded Ariel towel, and her Little Mermaid pajamas.

I then went to Caleb's room that was next to Cam's. His room was orange and blue. He had black furniture and had basketball décor. I went his dresser and got him a night diaper, his superman hooded towel, and his Superman pajamas.

After leaving his room, I went into the next room which was Traci's. Her room was blue and pink with white furniture and flower décor. I went to her dresser and got her a diaper, her hooded Belle towel, and her Beauty and The Best pajamas.

I then went into, the next room which happened to be Carter's, his room was red and yellow, race car with black furniture and racecar décor. I went to his dresser and got him his hooded transformers towel, a night diaper, and his transformer pajamas.

Lastly I went to Tiffani's room which was blue and purple with white furniture that had butterflies and flowers painted on it. I went to her dresser and got her a diaper, her hooded Cinderella towel, and her Cinderella pajamas.

I took all of the pajamas and diapers in me and Nick's room and put them on the bed and took all the towels in the bathroom and told the kids to come in the bathroom which I had started running water in both tubs.

I put Camryn, Tiffani, and Traci in one tub and Caleb, Carter, and Tyler in the other. I gave them their baths after I let them play for a while and took each out giving them their towel telling them to go in my room and I let the water out of the tubs and went and my rooms and dried them off more and put their diapers and pajamas on. I turned my TV on to some cartoon while got in the shower and put on my average pajamas some short shorts and nicks t-shirt. I went back in my room and we fell asleep watching Dora the Explorer on the TV.

I woke up a couple of hour's later to see it was 12, and I heard the shower turn on and I knew that Nick had just got home. I quietly got up and went in the bathroom after I heard the shower turn off, to find Nick standing there brushing his teeth.

"NICKY!!" I whisper screamed and ran into his open arms and kissed him fully on the lips.

"Hey baby! I think we should take the kids into their rooms and celebrate my home coming!"

"Oh, I love that idea!" I said lustfully in his ear and ran into are room and woke up the older kids.

"Caleb, Carter, Camryn daddy's here!" I told them as I saw there faces light up. They saw Nick coming out of the bath room and tackled him to the ground.

"Hey guys!" Nick said as he laughed and picked them off of him one by one and put them on the ground, and stood up.

"Hi daddy!" They all replied and hugged his legs. "We missed you!"

"I missed you guys too, but now it's late and we need to get you guys to bed!" He said picking up Tiffani and the almost passed out Camryn as I picked up Traci and Tyler, and Caleb and Carter followed tiredly after. We put the babies in their rooms first and then put the older kids in their rooms. We went into are room and we, use your imagination.

**The Next Day at 9:30**

When I woke up the next morning I saw Nick wasn't next to me. I walked down the stairs to see all of the babies in their high chairs eating some Gerber fruit puffs and some banana baby food, while the big one's were eating some Cheerios.

I snuck up behind Nick and snaked my arms around his waist as he jumped about a foot in the air.

"G-d babe, you scared me!" he said as I giggle and kissed his check before sitting down next to Camryn.

"Im sorry and Cheerios for breakfast? Why didn't you wake me up and have me cook something?" I asked him as Camryn put some cheerios in my mouth trying to see how much she could get in there.

"You were sleeping peacefully and you've been doing this by yourself for the last couple of days! And plus we have the dinner with the Oaken's, My brother's and their families, Your brother and his family, and the Ryan's tonight I didn't want them to get to full!" he said until he turned around and added "Cam, I think mommy's had enough, okay?" noticing my mouthful of cheerios.

"Okay, daddy!" she exclaimed and went pack to eating her food. I quickly swallowed the now soggy Cheerios and picked up Traci and Tiffani who were now done eating.

"Okay, Nicky I think its time to get these children ready for the day!" I said as Camryn got up after me and followed me up the stair as did Caleb and Carter, and Nick who was carrying Tyler.

**Later on in the day at 5**

"Miles I think we should start to get ready we have to be there a 7, and it's a half hour drive! I'll take Ty now and then will do what we always do, okay?" Nick said standing up and picking up Tyler.

"Yea, that's good!" I said picking up Trace and Tiff, told cam, Caleb, and carter to follow me and walked up to the play room and put Traci on the playmate, as the older kids played with her and told them to be careful and walked into Tiffani's room.

I got her dressed in a blue dress over some white tights with black Mary Jane's. I pulled her long medium brown hair into two ponytails and put some blue ribbons around it the heads of them.

I then went in the room to find Tyler on the play mat with Traci dressed in black slacks, a blue button down shirt, and some shiny black shoes, and noticed Caleb was gone, I took Traci in her room and did the same thing I did with Tiffani, but put her on a red instead of blue.

When I went back in the room I saw that Caleb was back in the same thing as Tyler but in red, and Carter was gone, I guided Camryn out and took her in her room and did the same thing I did to her sisters, but in green.

I came back in the room to see Carter in the same thing as the other boys but in green. I told them all to play nicely as I went to my room to get dressed. I put on a violet flirty little knot-front dress that ended a couple of inches above my knees and some black strappy sandals. I straightened my medium brown hair with blonde streaks (I decided to stop dying it until the kids got older). I put on some purple eyeliner on and some black mascara. I put on some black star earrings and some silver bangles.

After I finished getting dressed I walked down the stairs to the den and saw that the kids were all ready to go and so was nick. He looked hot; he had on some black slacks, black dress shoes, a white button up shirt, and a black tie.

"Are you guy's ready to go?" I asked them glancing at the time which read 6:28.

"Yea, let go babe, and by the way you look hot!" Nick said kissing me and then walking into the garage. We got into my car and settled the little kids with watching some baby Einstein DVD that 'develops the brain' according to the company and then had the kids watching Higglytown Heroes. They were quiet, but Nick and I knew what that meant they would talk all night long! This is going to be a long night!

--

**AN: okay there's the Niley part of this story the next one will be about Loliver, the one after that will be about Jakayla, and the last one will be about the dinner. Reviews make me happy and update faster! Also can you and you friends check out my other stories I work really hard on them and I feels like no one is reading them! There all high school musical though but there still good in my opinion. **


	4. End

AN: You guy's wanted it so here's the sequel to A Simple Piece of Paper called Now and Forever

**AN: You guy's wanted it so here's the sequel to **_**A Simple Piece of Paper **_**called **_**Now and Forever. **_**This is the second part remember this one is Loliver.**

--

**Story: **Now and Forever

**Author: **blue-mani-pedi

**Disclaimer:** I own Nothing!

**Summery:** Sequel to A Simple Piece of Paper. A fourshot following the futures of the couples. Niley, Jikayla, and Loliver

--

I've stopped this story, I just lost my focus on it, and I think it's bad so sorry if someone was waiting on this. I'm so sorry, but I'm about to start writing a HMxHSMxWOWP crossover so look out for that I'll probally post it under all three but it's the same story.


End file.
